


Two Hours and as Many Bars Later...

by kappamaki33



Series: Culture Shock 'Verse [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Sex and the City (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappamaki33/pseuds/kappamaki33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Culture Shock 'Verse deleted scene.  Two hours after the events described in Chapter 4: Mating Rituals, the ladies continue their night out on the town and look to Earth TV for role models.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hours and as Many Bars Later...

Racetrack said to the bartender, "Bring me a cosmo, please."

"What's that?" asked Dee.

Racetrack shrugged. "Got me. Heard somebody order it on this TV show. Something about four single women on the hunt for men in New York City. If it's good enough for them, it's good enough for us, right?"

"Oh, I think I saw that show," said Seelix. "You know, we could easily be the Canadian-Colonial version of them. All we need is a fourth."

"Well, we could always invite Louis back," Dee said.

Racetrack sat in thought for a moment. She by no means considered herself an expert on Earth television, but she felt like she had a decent handle on the main characters in that show—it wasn't exactly difficult. Driven, career-woman Dee was certainly Miranda, Racetrack herself was going to be man's-sex-drive-in-a-woman's-body Samantha or die trying, and judging from the truly beautiful and expensive-looking new two-tone stilettos Seelix was sporting that evening, she was Carrie. That meant what they needed was a prim, proper, hopeless romantic but closet horndog Charlotte. Racetrack was pretty sure that, if Louis ever figured out what being "the Charlotte" of the bunch meant, he'd be offended. Even though he totally was a Charlotte.

"Nah," Racetrack finally said. "Remember how annoyingly giddy he was when he and Felix first hooked up? I bet he'd be frakking unbearable now."

"We'll just have to satisfy ourselves with being the Three Musketeers, then," said Seelix.

Racetrack's brow furrowed. "What the hell do we have in common with a candy bar?"

"No, I mean—oh, never mind. I'll explain it when you're sober."


End file.
